Irresistible
by Fanlady
Summary: Mereka hanya sekumpulan anak-anak yang dilemparkan ke arena tak dikenal dan dipaksa untuk saling bertarung. Pilihannya hanya ada dua, membunuh atau dibunuh. /#FusionBBBChallenge


Disclaimer : All Boboiboy characters belong to Monsta. Hunger Games Universe belongs to Suzanne Collin.

Warning : Fusion fic. Setting di dunia Hunger Games, sementara karakternya diambil dari Boboiboy. Probaby OOC, typo(s), gaje, angst gagal, dll. Dedicated for #FusionBBBChallenge

* * *

"To-tolong … jangan bunuh aku …"

Pemuda berkaus biru putih itu menatap anak perempuan yang tengah merengek di depannya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia memutar-mutar belati di tangannya dan berbalik ke belakang, di mana ketiga temannya sedang menanti.

"Hei, dia minta jangan dibunuh, tuh. Gimana menurut kalian?" tanya Taufan kepada ketiga teman —ah bukan, sekutunya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bermain-main, Taufan. Cepat habisi saja dia," kata seorang pemuda berkaus merah-hitam.

"Kau selalu saja dingin, Hali. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menghabisi gadis ini? Aku tidak tega, dia terlalu manis dan …" Sebuah anak panah meluncur hanya beberapa sentimeter dari daun telinga Taufan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Halilintar mengangkat busurnya. Gerakan pemuda itu terlalu cepat.

Taufan berbalik dan melihat gadis yang tadi memohon padanya kini tergeletak mati dengan panah tertancap di jantungnya. Terdengar suara letusan meriam, dan bibir Taufan menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Nah, satu lagi sudah beres," kata Taufan, masih tersenyum lebar. "Berapa lagi yang tersisa?"

"Empat," ucap seorang gadis berkerudung. Ia hanya melirik sekelas ke arah gadis yang tewas itu dan ia terlihat mual. "Dua dari distrik 3. Seorang dari distrik 5. Dan satunya lagi dari 12," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau memang hebat, Yaya. Ingatanmu bagus sekali," puji Taufan sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, kalau tidak mereka tidak bisa mengambil mayatnya," kata gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang berdiri di sebelah Halilintar.

"Oke." Taufan menyimpan kembali belati peraknya di balik jaket dan melangkah menyusul ketiga orang yang telah lebih dulu pergi. Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke belakang, ke arah tubuh gadis malang yang dibunuh Halilintar dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara lirih.

"Maaf …"

.

.

.

Taufan berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman saat berbaring di atas tanah yang keras dan dingin. Tapi berapa kali pun ia berusaha memejamkan mata, kedua kelopak matanya menolak untuk tertutup. Ini malam kelima sejak dirinya —dan juga 23 peserta yang lain— dilemparkan ke arena ini. Tapi Taufan masih belum terbiasa tidur di alam terbuka. Ia jauh lebih menikmati tempat tidur di rumahnya, walau kasurnya tidak seempuk ranjang yang ditidurinya di pusat pelatihan.

Sepasang iris biru milik Taufan memantulkan cahaya api unggun yang berkobar tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Pemuda itu menatap api cukup lama, sampai sebuah gerakan di balik punggungnya membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Yaya, kau belum tidur?" ujar Taufan sepelan mungkin, agar tidak membangunkan dua orang yang lain. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan menatap kedua iris karamel milik gadis yang berasal dari distrik yang sama dengannya, distrik 4.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku takut," balas Yaya lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak ada yang akan menyerang kita, percayalah," kata Taufan menenangkan. "Kalaupun ada, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

"Bukan itu yang kutakutkan …" kata Yaya. Ia melirik gelisah ke arah dua orang yang tengah tertidur tak jauh dari mereka. "Sekarang hanya tinggal 4 peserta lagi selain kita. Setelah … setelah kita menghabisi mereka, lalu apa yang akan terjadi?"

Taufan ikut melirik ke arah Halilintar dan Hanna, dua peserta dari distrik 1. Ia tidak begitu ingat bagaimana kejadiannya, hanya saja, sejak permainan ini dimulai, ia dan Yaya sudah bersekutu dengan mereka. Mereka juga bersekutu dengan peserta dari distrik 2, tapi sayangnya mereka tewas dua hari yang lalu saat tak sengaja menginjak salah satu jebakan yang disiapkan para Game-maker.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Yaya …" ujar Taufan sambil mendesah pelan. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala dan memandang langit berbintang yang tersembunyi di balik kanopi pepohonan. "Tapi ini Hunger Games. Kita tidak bisa menang berempat. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa jadi pemenang, dan aku akan memastikan kalau orang itu berasal dari distrik 4," katanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Yaya.

Yaya menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik jaket Taufan. "Aku ingin pulang …" gumamnya.

Taufan mengelus puncak kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudung hitam. "Jangan khawatir. Tak lama lagi kau bisa pulang, aku janji."

.

.

.

Suara derak ranting patah membuat Taufan yang tengah menyiagakan pisaunya berpaling. Tanpa ragu, ia melemparkan pisau di tangannya ke balik semak-semak rimbun tak jauh darinya. Senyum Taufan mengembang begitu ia mendengar suara erangan tertahan dari tempat ia melempar pisau.

"Halilintar, dia di sini!" seru Taufan, memanggil rekannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Terdengar suara umpatan pelan dan Taufan melihat semak di dekatnya bergerak saat seseorang berlari keluar dari baliknya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sosok itu telah tersungkur dengan panah perak menancap di balik punggungnya.

"Bagus sekali, Hali. Kau memang bisa diandalkan," kata Taufan setelah mendengar suara letusan meriam. Ia menepuk punggung pemuda yang baru saja berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Taufan," kata Halilintar sebagai balasan. "Berteriak seperti itu. Yang lain bisa dengan mudah mengetahui posisi kita," tambahnya lagi dengan nada marah.

"Jangan tegang begitu dong, Hali. Kita sudah menyingkirkan sebagian besar dari mereka. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal dua tikus lagi, kan? Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," kata Taufan enteng. Ia bergerak ke arah sosok tubuh yang baru saja dipanah Halilintar. Dengan sekali sentakan ia menarik lepas pisaunya yang menancap di lengan kiri pemuda itu. "Tapi yang satu ini cukup lincah juga ya. Padahal tubuhnya gemuk begini. Aku penasaran dia makan apa di distrik 12, padahal kudengar di sana mereka sering kekurangan makanan … Hei, Hali! Tunggu aku!"

Taufan berlari mengejar punggung pemuda yang membawa busur dan juga tabung berisi anak panah. Pemuda beriris biru itu menggenggam erat pisau di tangannya, menimbang apakah ia harus menikam punggung sekutunya ini. Hanya tinggal dua orang lagi yang harus mereka singkirkan. Setelah itu Taufan tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi. Hanya satu orang yang akan dimahkotai sebagai pemenang. Dan untuk itu, mereka yang telah menjadi sekutu selama lebih dari seminggu ini, harus saling membunuh untuk meraih gelar pemenang.

Taufan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menyimpan kembali pisau ke balik jaketnya. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Selama tujuh hari ini, Taufan sudah, setidaknya, membunuh lima orang dengan tangannya sendiri. Sepuluh, kalau dihitung saat ia bekerja sama dengan Halilintar. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia bukan maniak membunuh. Ia tidak menikmati membunuh siapa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Dan yang terpenting, Taufan tidak ingin mengkhianati sekutunya sendiri dengan menikamnya dari belakang. Walaupun pada akhirnya nanti mereka tetap akan saling membunuh, tapi Taufan berharap ia bukanlah orang pertama yang akan mengangkat senjata.

.

.

.

Darah menetes dari sisi kiri perutnya, sementara Taufan terus memaksa kakinya untuk berlari. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan pandangannya semakin lama semakin memburam. Tapi Taufan tetap berlari secepat mungkin, meneriakkan satu nama.

"Yaya!"

Tidak terdengar sahutan dari mana pun. Kesunyian hutan mulai membuat Taufan ketakutan, padahal selama ini ia cukup menyukainya. Sekali lagi Taufan berteriak, menyerukan nama yang sedari tadi menghantui benaknya.

"Yaya! Yaya! Kau di mana?" teriak Taufan putus asa.

Kaki Taufan tersandung salah satu dahan pohon yang patah dan ia jatuh terguling di atas daun-daun kering yang berserakan di atas tanah. Nafasnya seolah terenggut dari tubuhnya, sementara Taufan berbaring telungkup sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Saat ia mengira dirinya akan mati menyedihkan seperti ini, sebuah tangan menariknya berdiri dengan paksa. Tangan Taufan memegangi perutnya yang masih terus mengalirkan darah, sementara ia berusaha melihat dari balik kelopak matanya yang hampir terpejam.

"Halilintar! Kau masih hidup!" seru Taufan gembira dan agak linglung. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, efek terlalu banyak kehabisan darah. Ia berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung, namun Halilintar menahan sebelah lengannya agar ia tidak kembali terjatuh.

"Bodoh, jangan berisik! Si distrik 3 itu tak jauh di belakang kita. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" bisik Halilintar. Ia memapah lengan Taufan di bahunya, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang juga sudah sangat kelelahan, ditambah luka sayatan besar di dahinya yang juga mengalirkan darah.

"Di mana Yaya?" tanya Taufan, berusaha memaksa kaki-kakinya yang lelah untuk berjalan secepat mungkin.

"Aku menyuruh Hanna dan Yaya bersembunyi. Kita akan menemui mereka di dekat sungai saat keadaan sudah aman. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengalihkan perhatian anak laki-laki dari distrik 3 itu," kata Halilintar. Ia melangkah secepat yang ia bisa, dengan Taufan yang bergelantungan di bahunya.

"Huh, siapa sangka ia bisa berubah jadi mengerikan seperti itu? Hanya karena kita membunuh rekan dari distriknya, ia langsung mengamuk hebat," ujar Taufan sambil mendengus.

"Mungkin gadis itu bukan cuma sekedar rekan dari distriknya," gumam Halilintar. Taufan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Baginya, Hunger Games yang selalu ia saksikan di televisi hanyalah sebuah acara tahunan brutal yang memaksa anak-anak berumur 12 sampai 18 tahun untuk saling membunuh. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, mereka hanyalah anak-anak. Hanya karena mereka saling membantai, tidak berarti mereka benar-benar ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Beberapa hanya ingin melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi. Contohnya, dirinya.

Sebuah jeritan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, membuat Halilintar dan Taufan membeku. Terutama si pemuda pemilik sepasang iris biru, karena ia mengenali suara jeritan itu.

"Yaya!"

Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk, Taufan berlari menerobos hutan diikuti oleh Halilintar yang dengan cepat menyiagakan busurnya. Begitu keduanya tiba di tempat dari mana suara jeritan itu berasal, Taufan dan Halilintar sama-sama membelalak menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Dua sosok gadis yang sangat mereka kenal, terbaring tak berdaya di antara pepohonan. Satu dalam keadaan terperangkap sebuah jaring besar, sementara yang satunya lagi dengan tubuh tertusuk tombak.

"Hanna!"

"Yaya!"

Halilintar menghampiri sosok Hanna yang terbaring tak bergerak dengan tombak menusuk dadanya.

"Hanna! Hanna, Hanna, kau bisa mendengarku?" Halilintar duduk bersimpuh dan meletakkan kepala Hanna di atas pangkuannya. Ia terus mengguncangkan tubuh Hanna, berusaha membangunkan gadis itu. Namun suara meriam yang ditembakkan sesaat kemudian membuat usahanya terlihat sia-sia. Gadis itu telah tiada.

"Hanna, tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati, kau tidak boleh mati! Tetaplah bersamaku, Hanna … Hanna!" Halilintar terus berteriak dengan sia-sia ke arah tubuh Hanna yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sementara itu Taufan berlari dengan sedikit tersandung-sandung ke arah gadis berkerudung yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jaring yang memerangkapnya.

"Taufan, tolong aku!" kata Yaya, setengah menangis begitu ia melihat Taufan berlari menghampirinya.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini. Aku akan menolongmu," kata Taufan. Ia mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaketnya dan mulai memotong-motong tali-tali yang menjerat Yaya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Taufan di sela-sela kegiatannya memotong tali.

Namun teriakan peringatan Yaya berikutnya menjawab pertanyaan Taufan. Ia berbalik tepat saat bunyi meriam selanjutnya terdengar. Dengan ngeri, Taufan melihat tubuh Halilintar ambruk tepat di sebelah Hanna. Seseorang menarik sebilah pedang panjang dari balik punggung pemuda itu.

"Kau …" Taafan menggeram ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di balik tubuh Halilintar dan Hanna. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu memandang ke arah Taufan dengan amarah berkilat di sepasang mata cokelat di balik kacamata ungu yang dikenakannya.

"Sekarang tinggal kalian berdua …" ujar pemuda itu. Berbeda dari raut wajahnya yang jelas-jelas terlihat murka, suara yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu terdengar tenang. Ia melangkah ke arah Taufan dan Yaya sambil sebelah tangannya menggenggam pedang erat-erat.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Taufan. Ia mengacungkan belati perak miliknya yang terlihat sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan pedang yang dimilik oleh lawannya. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyentuh Yaya."

"Oh, ternyata kau yang bisa membunuh temanku dengan tak berperasaan juga memiliki hati untuk melindungi temanmu?" ujar pemuda itu dingin. "Kalau begitu pas sekali. Aku bisa membalaskan dendamku dengan membunuh orang yang ingin kau lindungi itu."

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat pedangnya saat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan Tufan dan Yaya. "Dengan begitu kau bisa merasakan kepedihanku karena kehilangan orang yang sangat ingin kau lindungi."

Taufan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, berusaha melindungi Yaya yang berdiri di balik punggungnya. "Jangan! Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, bunuh saja aku. Bunuh aku sebagai gantinya. Kumohon jangan sakiti Yaya," ujarnya dengan nada memohon.

"Apa kau sekarang memohon belas kasihan padaku? Memangnya kau memberi Ying belas kasihan saat kau membunuhnya dengan keji di depan mataku? Kau sudah membunuh Ying, dan sekarang aku juga akan membunuh gadis itu!"

Taufan melempar pisaunya tepat ketika pemuda berkacamata itu menghunus pedangnya ke arah mereka. Lemparan Taufan biasanya tepat, tapi kali ini lawannya begitu gesit, sehingga alih-alih menikam jantungnya, pisau perak itu justru tertancap di bahu kiri si anak laki-laki dari distrik 3 itu. Walaupun meleset, lemparan itu tetap memberikan Taufan dan Yaya sedikit waktu untuk melarikan diri saat sang pemuda yang tubuhnya juga sudah penuh luka, jatuh berlutut sambil mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi luka di bahunya.

"Yaya, cepat lari, pergi dari sini! Aku akan berusaha menahannya!" kata Taufan sambil mendorong Yaya, menyuruhnya berlari secepat mungkin.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini!" kata Yaya bersikeras.

"Yaya, jangan keras kepala! Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu akan melindungimu! Ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, cepat pergi!"

Karena perhatiannya teralih ke Yaya, Taufan tidak menyadari saat lawannya kembali bangkit dan mengarahkan ujung tajam pedang tepat ke punggungnya. Namun Yaya berhasil menyadarinya tepat waktu.

"Kakak, awas!" Yaya punya gerakan refleks yang lebih bagus dari Taufan. Ia melompat begitu saja ke hadapan Taufan tanpa berpikir, sementara pemuda itu terlambat menyadari bahwa sang adik tengah berusaha melindunginya.

Taufan berteriak begitu tubuh Yaya tersungkur di hadapannya dengan perut bersimbah darah. Ia berlutut di depan gadis itu, berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Yaya! Yaya! Tidak, Yaya! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu mati! Yaya!"

Namun kedua iris cokelat itu telah terpejam. Suara nafasnya yang memburu perlahan menghilang. Dan saat bunyi meriam terdengar, Taufan merasakan sakit luar biasa di perutnya. Ia menunduk dan melihat ujung pedang yang berkilau menyembul dari balik kausnya yang berlumuran darah. Saat pedang itu kembali ditarik, Taufan jatuh tersungkur di sebelah tubuh Yaya.

Sebelum matanya terpejam, Taufan membisikkan kata-kata lirih dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janji, ibu …"

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

A/N :

Siapa tau ada yang nggak ngeh, di sini Taufan sama Yaya itu kakak-adek. Memang di awal nggak disebutin, tapi di bagian akhirnya Yaya manggil Taufan kakak, kan? Kenapa dia nggak manggil kak Taufan dari awal? Soalnya aku ngikutin setting Hunger Games yang rada kebarat-baratan(?), di mana mereka nggak manggil 'kak' buat yang lebih tua. Tapi di bagian akhir itu aku buat Yaya manggil kakak cuma untuk memperjelas, siapa tau ada yang salah paham atau bingung.

Kalau Halilintar sama Hanna, mereka cuma teman sedistrik biasa.

Maaf, kebanyakan ngoceh. Makasih yang udah mau baca!

Ah, di bawah ada sedikit tambahan. Itu ceritanya sebelum Yaya sama Taufan mulai masuk ke arena Hunger Gamesnya, waktu pertama kali nama mereka terpilih sebagai peserta. Silakan baca jika berkenan~

* * *

Pemuda itu menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin yang sudah retak-retak. Ia merapikan rambut hitamnya yang biasanya selalu tertutup oleh topi kesayangannya. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, topi biru itu tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada larangan untuk memakai topi ke acara pemungutan, tapi ibunya bersikeras agar ia tampil lebih formal, dan tentu saja tanpa topi.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya menoleh. Ia melihat seorang gadis dengan gaun merah muda pucat dan juga kerudung melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sudah siap? Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai," katanya dengan suara datar.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau tidak lihat kakakmu sudah keren seperti ini?" kata Taufan sambil nyengir.

"Keren apaan. Ayo cepat, ibu sudah menunggu," kata Yaya, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meningggalkan kamar Taufan.

Taufan tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik cermin sekali lagi untuk memastikan penampilannya memang sudah rapi. Setelah itu, ia pun melangkah keluar sambil bersenandung kecil.

.

.

.

"Peserta perempuan dari distrik 4 adalah … Yaya Yah!"

Suara melengking milik penggiring distrik 4 —Kikita— merambat dengan sangat pelan memasuki telinga Taufan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa nama adiknya yang baru saja dipanggil. Adiknya terpilih sebagai peserta Hunger Games.

Gadis dengan gaun merah jambu itu melangkah melewati barisan tempat Taufan berdiri. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tapi ekspresinya terlihat mantap. Taufan ingat bagaimana adiknya itu menangis ketakutan saat pertama kali namanya dimasukkan ke pemungutan. Bagaimana Yaya merengek takut bahwa namanya akan terpilih. Tapi itu tiga tahun yang lalu. Yaya yang kini tengah melangkah tanpa ragu menaiki panggung, bukan lagi adik kecilnya yang cengeng. Tapi Taufan tetap tidak akan membiarkan Yaya mati sia-sia di Hunger Games. Ia akan melindungi adiknya itu, bagaimana pun caranya.

Saat Kikita menarik kertas berisi nama anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi pasangan Yaya mewakili distrik 4 di Hunger Games, tangan Taufan langsung teracung bahkan sebelum nama itu disebutkan.

"Aku mengajukan diri!" seru Taufan lantang. Ia mendesak kerumunan dan berlari ke arah panggung. "Aku mengajukan diri sebagai peserta."

"Eh? Tapi kita bahkan belum menyebutkan nama peserta yang terpilih," kata Kikita bingung.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan menjadi peserta laki-laki dari distrik 4," ujar Taufan mantap.

Yaya memandanginya dengan tatapan marah. ' _Kenapa kau melakukan ini?_ ' Itulah yang tersirat dari sorot yang dipancarkan mata cokelatnya. Tapi Taufan hanya tersenyum dan melangkah dengan tenang menaiki panggung.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kikita, setelah Taufan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Taufan. Boboiboy Taufan," ujar Taufan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Inilah dia peserta Hunger Games dari distrik 4, Boboiboy Taufan dan Yaya Yah!" seru Kikita dengan aksen Capitol konyolnya. "Selamat Hari Hunger Games! Dan semoga keberuntungan selalu berada di pihakmu!"

.

.

.

Seorang penjaga perdamaian masuk ke ruangan tempat Taufan berada dan mengingatkan bahwa waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu menit. Taufan memeluk wanita di hadapannya erat-erat, tahu pasti bahwa ini kali terakhir ia akan merasakan kehangatan pelukan sang ibu.

"Berjanjilah pada ibu kau akan berhati-hati. Dan juga kau harus sebisa mungkin menjaga adikmu," ujar sang ibu dengan berlinang air mata.

"Pasti, bu. Aku janji akan menjaga Yaya," kata Taufan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan berusaha agar ibu tidak kehilangan kami berdua. Setidaknya salah satu dari kami akan kembali. Aku akan berjuang agar Yaya bisa kembali bersama ibu."

Sang ibu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Penjaga perdamaian kembali muncul dan menarik ibu Taufan pergi.

"Taufan, apa pun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tau bahwa ibu sangat menyayangimu. Ibu menyayangi kalian berdua," kata ibu dari dua anak itu saat penjaga perdamaian menggiringnya keluar.

Pintu kemudian terbanting menutup dan Taufan ditinggalkan seorang diri. Mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga menyayangimu … ibu."

.

.

.


End file.
